


Talks in the Woods

by immortalje



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco talk during their detention in the Forbidden Forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talks in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently only posted this on my personal website before (which died alongside the free webspace at geocities) and the only file I could find was my personal copy of that website which has a date of 30 December 2007 (along with all other files in that folder), so it's a good guess that it was written some time before that. Since it's the only date I really have, I used that one for backdating.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anybody in this story. They all belong to JK Rowling.  
> Beta: not beta read
> 
> AN: This is a missing scene. It starts at the point where Harry and Draco walk through the Forbidden Forest in Philosopher's Stone, talking about being scared during their detention

"Scared! How'd you come to such an idea? A Malfoy is never scared!" Draco said, sounding very insulted.

Harry just laughed and said, "You sure behave very non-scared, you know."

"Well you must have learned how to be fearless what with the Weasel and the Mudblood around," Draco said sarcastically.

Slightly angry, Harry said, "They're by far better than you. After all, all you do is bully everyone around you. That isn't exactly a nice thing to do and you must have loads of friends for this one."

This time Draco didn't respond. Harry had apparently hit a sore spot. They kept on walking in silence.

"You know I might just have taken your offer if you hadn't just insulted the first friend I had made. It rather reminded me of my cousin, who is nothing but a fat bully," Harry said, wondering if Draco wasn't actually jealous of Ron.

Still miffed Draco said, "What can I help it if the Weasel is nothing but a poor, incompetent excuse for a wizard?"

"And how do you know that? Your father's words don't count on this. You don't even know him and already have an opinion about him. And Hermione is quite a remarkable witch. She knows by far more about the wizarding world then I do and I'd even go as far and say as Ron. So you can't just say that she's anything lower than yourself," Harry countered.

Draco snorted and said, "So what? You expect me to be nice to them?"

"I didn't say you had to be nice to them, but a little less mean. You could just ignore them. They've never done anything to you and I'm sure they won't do anything if they aren't provoked," Harry said.

Once again silence ensued as they made their way through the forest in the search for the hurt unicorn.

Suddenly Draco broke the silence and said, "So you would have taking me up on my offer if I hadn't insulted Weasley?"

"Most probably, I never had friends before since my cousin made sure of that and I wouldn't mind having a few more," Harry said.

After they had walked a couple of more steps, a quiet "Damn" coming from Draco broke the silence again.

Harry looked quizzically at him before watching out for the way again, deciding not to ask what was wrong with the Slytherin.

After a while Draco said, "Would you be willing to give me another chance? However, the others can't find out. My father would kill me for befriending a Gryffindor, not to mention what the others in my house would do."

Harry turned around at this and looked at him, undecided. Then he figured that it couldn't hurt, stuck out his hand and said, "All right. Hello, my name is Harry Potter and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy," Draci said after a moment, clearly as unsure about this sudden turn of events. Taking the hand offered he shook it. Their new friendship was broken when they suddenly heard a strange noise.


End file.
